Inazuma Chronicles: Taiji (Kai)
by Fragments Of Dreams
Summary: Rewrite of the story Inazuma Chronicles: Taiji. Feedback about any kind of progress or degradation is very welcome. Rated T for gore and dark themes.


_**Author's notes:**_

_**Yes, yes, I know most of you who're regular readers of Taiji will go "What the heck!? You already don't update regularly enough and now you're making a re-write!?" but let me explain:**_

_**I don't want to keep any flaws in this particular fic. I've created a borderline perfectionism complex for it, due to the VERY high amount of work and thought I've put into planning this. Not to mention, it's my way of seeing how I've improved in two years.**_

_**So without farther ado,**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own IE or the characters. They belong to level five. I only own the plot and my OCs:**_

_**Hikari Natasha**_

_**Kamiya Ryuu**_

_**Kamiya Mika**_

_**Kamiya Ryutero**_

_**Saori,**_

_**Aaron Ariza etc**_

_**The City of Katsumito is purely fictional and any resemblances to existing cities or locations are purely coincidental.**_

_**The OCs are owned by their respective creators.**_

_**SPECIAL NOTES FOR THOSE WHO SUBMITTED OCs:**__** /bows/ Gomen minna-sama, I need to change some personality traits, appearances and mannerisms and in a few cases the history of the OCs to increase the overall quality of them. I hope you are not offended.**_

* * *

_**Inazuma Chronicles: Taiji (Kai)**_

_**Chapter One: Event Horizon**_

_O wise and foolish,_

The baleful light of the early morning sun greeted the early birds in the busy city on the farthest eastern reaches of Japan. The footsteps of the office goers and he horns of cars and other vehicles filled the streets, signaling the start of another busy day. The signs of exhaustion were still evident in most, and some were scurrying along to their offices with cups filled with strong hot coffee, probably hoping the caffeine would keep the tiredness at bay.

A man dressed in his work clothes walked sleepily along the crowd, occasionally stifling a yawn as he cursed his employers for giving him the early morning shift after a week of night shifts. The sudden changes in sleeping patterns were proving to be taking its toll on his temper and, in his opinion anyway, sanity.

The employee suddenly bumped into someone going the opposite way.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped at the person, completely discarding the possibility that he was just as, if not wholly, responsible for it; considering his befuddled state.

"Oh, _sorry_!" the other pedestrian said with a smirk that sent chills down the employee, and the delicate stress just _dripping _of sarcasm didn't help matters. He was dressed like someone who worked a very high-class job, with his crisp black suit, trousers over a neatly ironed shirt, and had the looks to match. But something about the man made the employee feel like he should think twice before picking a fight with him.

After a few moments, the employee realized that he was staring at the man and he was smirking back gleefully. So he hurriedly gave a small grunt and walked away while he thought "Good riddance!"

_O just and unjust,_

_O kind and cruel,_

A lone boy, about seven years of age was lying on his bed as he stared at the featureless ceiling of his room, his eyes quite expressionless. His purple eyes, short silver hued hair and pale skin made it clear that he had a case of albinism.

He was listening intently to the small noises outside of his room, which signaled that his parents were awake and about to leave for work. He felt cold and sick; some cold sweat glistened on his forehead that he wiped occasionally from his brow. By the symptoms he guessed it was a case of summer fever. He felt too weak to get up, but he still hauled himself up in a sitting position.

He was a boy who thought he knew the world very well, event though his life barely has begun. He wasn't like ordinary boys of his age; neither in appearance nor lifestyle. He was well aware of this.

"And people didn't let me forget it." He scoffed in his head as he gingerly got down from the bed and tried to get ready for school.

As he was pulling on the last of his garments, he heard a sharp knock on his door. He flinched and hurried along, knowing that the sound was a warning for him to hurry up.

But in his hurry he fell over. His little body, not malnourished but still weak and sour from the sickness and everything he went through on a daily basis, struggled to get up.

Suddenly, some screams and crashes sounded outside of his window, and he heard someone banging violently on the front door. It was followed by the sound of his parents hurriedly going to the front door. Sudden yells, screams and sounds of struggles were heard, all indistinguishable to the child. The boy quickly went to the door and opened it very slightly to see what was happening.

His dull eyes widened when he saw the hall in ruins, some of the walls covered in blotches of blood and a wide hole in the wall through which a familiar silhouette of a male could be seen with something metallic shielding him from what looked like gunfire.

But a sudden strong burst pierced through it, and also through the figure's heart.

The boy felt a dull pang as he saw his father slump to the floor, a viscous liquid that was undoubtedly blood pouring from the wound.

Another figure slowly came to the place where his father was standing, and the rough motion indicated the figure had kicked his father's body with all his might. The sound of something heavy rolling a few feet followed.

_O Sons of Man,_

_O Daughters of Woman,_

_I have given you truth,_

_I have given you lies._

_I have given you beauty,_

_I have given you horrors,_

_I have given you divine,_

_Yet you are mundane,_

_Hear me,_

_O the ones to be reckoned,_

The boy almost toppled over when the door was pulled open forcefully. He stopped himself from falling on his face with shaking arms, but he was soon pulled painfully by the back of his throat into the air.

His eyes watered and turned hazy as he struggled against the painful hold, but he went limp after seeing his captor. The captor looked like any normal person but his bright red eyes and contorted yet gleeful face, so filled with malice and bloodlust, that he could easily be mistaken for a primal beast. No, not even beasts had such eyes… Beasts killed out of necessity…

* * *

_Your sins have grown,_

_Your hearts have been stained black,_

_It was I who had raised you above angels,_

_Yet you now are beneath beasts._

In the dark recesses of an unknown place, a small lone boy sat in the impenetrable darkness, with his head resting on his knees. Like the room, his mind was an empty recess, devoid of thoughts and feelings. A slight rustling sounded as his back twitched, and it was like hearing trees stir from slight breeze in a stagnant forest. Suddenly, a very thin beam of light presented itself from nowhere. At the sudden warmth, the boy looked up, his pale azure eyes gleaming more beautifully than the summer Ocean. The light revealed him to be completely bare. Not a strand of thread was on his body, but a large body of shadow behind him and his movements signaled that something was strapped to his back, or even attached to it. The boy curiously crawled to the faint spot of light, his once empty eyes filled with the curiosity that one would expect of a boy of such a young age. He slowly reached out a hand towards it and felt the small pin-prick of a light. He looked up to see that it was coming from the smallest of cracks in the boarded-up window.

He focused his attention to the beam of light again, now inspecting the tiny dust particles flying around in the beam of light. Unknowingly, his lush lips curled into a smile. But he suddenly recoiled and retreated back into a corner.

He had seen something that looked like deep black hair fluidly billowing in water crawl near the area.

He dreaded touching the miasma… He dreaded it with all his being… In his mind, one law had been set beyond all others: _He must never touch the miasma._

_To all who have lost faith,_

_To all who condemn fate for their sufferings,_

_Had I not given mothers only a drop of my mercy?_

_Had I not forgiven all errs?_

_Had I not given you good fortune as well?_

…

…

…

**We interrupt the program for a special news report. As of the sixth of June 2006 5:30 am, we have lost all contact with Katsumito City of the Tokyo prefecture. All endeavors to contact the inhabitants and the police force stationed there were unsuccessful. All roads leading to the city were allegedly blocked by wreckage, which has puzzled experts since there were no events of natural disasters near the area. Furthermore, the team sent to investigate the situation has yet to return. The Home Ministry refuses to give anymore details on these strange events. An anonymous tip states that the sky above the city in question has turned red, but it is yet to be confirmed.**

_Thus, the time draws near,_

_Children of Man,_

_The signs are clear,_

_Yet you feign ignorance,_

**All citizens are advised to stay calm and stay away from the city until the Investigation Team returns with the reports about the state of the city and its inhabitants.**

**During a press briefing, the Home Minister had this to say:**

"**We assure you that there is nothing to be alarmed about. The researchers looking into the case assure us that the lack of communication has stemmed from a mysterious anomaly in the geomagnetic field of the area. We urge everyone to not listen to the rumors probably spreading at this very moment."**

"_History repeats itself"_

_Those wise among you say,_

_And thus man repeats his first mistake,_

_Yet it is despair that deludes you now,_

_You cross those limits set,_

_For man,_

_Before the end_

_Is nothing but mundane;_

_So must face_

_The Consequences_

_So it begins!_

* * *

_**END**_

…_**Wow, the chapter makes the whole thing sound like it's about Divine Retribution.**_

_**Thankfully it's not ;)**_

_**Yes, I know it's DRASTICALLY different than the original first chapter, but I think it gives it more of a feeling I was going for, as well as having plot relevance rather than looking like a documentary on paper. ^_^;**_

_**Gomen again for not updating anything for a long time.**_


End file.
